Yeah, Love You Too
by whitephoenix18
Summary: She's an assassin, he's CIA. One love but two separate worlds.


The room was filled with the sound of chatter as business men sat around one end of a large glass table discussing some plans. With them, scattered around the room, were men dressed in all black suits who seemed to be paid to much to be considered just hired men and weren't big enough to be considered as a good bodyguard. But among these men, sitting at the other end of the large table, was a young brunette woman. Not paying much attention to the chattering men, she let her gaze wonder about the room before focusing on the rain outside.

To her the room itself was very plain with it's white colored walls, glass table, office chairs and large glass windows that looked out onto the busy street below. The young women also took note that there were only two official entrances into the room. One was a pair of doors behind her that lead to a hallway while the other was a single door in the corner that leads to the next room. And compared to the room and the people in it, the rain was the best part of all of it.

The young woman did another sweep of the room before looking at each man in the room carefully. She had no doubt the guards each carried at least one gun if not more.

"_Pathetic"_ she thought.

"Weapon Mistress." At the other end of the glass table was an older looking man who seemed to have permanent frown plastered on his face. Moving her gaze towards him she replied. "Yes Ryouske Shuichi?"

"We have come to the decision that we are indeed in the need of your special 'talents'." Pausing for a moment the weapon Mistress smiled before replying "You have only just decided this now." The men unsure on what to say stared at her. The smile she wore didn't fade and she continued on in a calm voice. "You mean to say that for the past…" looking at the watch on her wrist. "Twenty minutes I have been here wasting my time just for you to decide if you are in need of my service." Somewhere along the way her smile had faded and all that was left was a very pissed off women.

The room filled with silence as the men at the table tried to avoid her piercing gaze. However, Ryouske meet her eyes with dead ones, refusing to be pushed around by this unconventional woman.

"I'm sure you'll find the time well wasted then"

"Oh how so?" she asked as her eyes lit up in amusement.

"Your payment, you see, will be worth the time." Still meeting her gaze his face now held an arrogant smile.

"Hmm, my services aren't cheap you know." She said placing her elbow on to the table and folding her hands in front of her mouth. A young man to the left of Ryouske Shuichi spoke up in a less then confident voice.

"We are willing to pay two million for your services provided the job is a success." Offended by the last couple of words the Weapon Mistress shifted her gaze towards the young man and replied. "Do you always insult your future partners?" then focusing her gaze back to Ryouske "I do believe my record should be enough proof for you of the skills I posses."

"Your skills are not under question, it's just that the target may prove to be rather difficult." replied Ryouske with a serious look gracing his face. The Weapon Mistress became curious by the comment.

"Okay I'll bite. Who is the target?" she asked slouching back into the chair. Ryouske nodded to one of the men at the table. The man got up bringing a large vanilla, folder with him. When he reached her he dropped the folder quickly and returned swiftly to his chair. Once the man reached his chair she opened the folder. Inside were photos of a man walking down a crowded street. From the photos you could tell the man was tall and had a strong build to him but his hair was blacker then night and his skin was pale, an odd but handsome combination. However the last photo was a straight shot of his face and even though he was wearing sunglasses you could still see the dark, cold eyes behind them.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Ryouske's voice rang out in the silence of the room. He paused for a moment before continuing. "He is a C.I.A. covert agent and he has become a problem for us."

"Oh, I see." Then putting aside the photo she started to look through the rest of the file. "How did you get this information?" Looking up at Ryouske she closed the file and pushed it forwards. "It's quite detailed."

"It is, isn't it but you see…I'm afraid that I can't tell you that." Ryouske looking quite proud folded his hands in front of his face.

"_No doubt trying to hide that smirk of his."_ She thought "So basically, you have a mole within the agency right?"

"Not hard to guess is it, at least not with a file like that. But let's be honest, how else do you think we avoided Langley's watchful eye for so long." His voice was filled with pride at his work. The Weapon Mistress however could only laugh at this comment.

"It seems we have a problem Ryouske Shuichi because, you see, Langley has already hired me to kill all of you and not only that but their willing to pay three million."

"What!" Ryouske along with rest of men were shocked to hear this. Ryouske finding his voice said "I'll triple your payment if you double cross them and take my offer instead." Smiling the Weapons Mistress got up out of her seat and the guards within the room quickly pulled out their weapons aiming right at her.

"And under normal circumstances I would've taken the offer but you see I have already completed the job." Ryouske shocked to hear this said. "What do you mean completed the job? We are still here and alive. You have not shot us or sliced our throats."

"I know." she said calmly.

"Then how can you say that the job is complete if we are still alive?" his voice booming with anger and fear. The Weapon Mistress smiling replied. "Just because I'm called a weapon mistress does not mean that is the only way I kill. Oh and by the way you should be careful when you shake hands with someone. You never know what might be on them." Then looking at her watch, quickly she said. "Look at the time, I really must be going." And just as planned blood began to run from the nose of each the business men. Ryouske, wiping the blood away, refused to end everything like this shouted at his guards.

"What are you doing you fools? Don't just stand there, shoot her! Shoot her now!" but none of then moved. Instead they lowered their weapons.

"That sucks Ryouske. Not only are you dying but all of your men here have been paid off by a certain C.I.A agent." The Weapon Mistress stared at the men in front of her with cold dead eyes. Then turning to the blonde man on her left the Weapon Mistress sighed and spoke. "Oh and I believe your payment will be given to you in a week's time." Not waiting for a reply she turned around and left through the double doors. When she reached the deserted floor lobby, gunshots rang out from behind her.

"That went well." she thought smiling to herself.

Taking the stairs the weapon Mistress reached the first floor within a few minutes. Acting as if nothing had happened she walked right out of the building. The city street was bustling with people and the sound of passing cars and falling rain filled the air. The Weapon Mistress just stood there taking in the site as her clothes became soaked.

"Tenten." Hearing her original name by a voice she knew all too well bought a smile to her face. But quickly removing the smile she turned to face the direction of the voice. And there, with no disappointment was the one person who she hated the most yet the only person she couldn't kill.

"Hey I didn't need your help Mr. C-I-A."

"I know." He said with a smirk.

"_Damn this guy pisses me off_" she thought. Keeping a cool face she asked. "Yeah so then why was Naruto there?"The man pulled his gaze from hers and she couldn't resist. "Sasuke, look at me." He sighed before bringing his eyes back up.

"I thought I told that idiot to lay low."

"It doesn't matter if you did, I'll always recognize him." Her voice was soft and when he heard this he smiled at her.

"I should've known." He said. Sasuke stepped closer to her and in a swift movement he pressed his lips to hers. Tenten, not wasting any time, entangle her hands in his soaked black hair and deepened the kiss further. But at that moment Sasuke pulled away, grabbed Tenten's hand and pulled her into an alley. Then pushing her up against the wall he bent down, his face close to her ear and he whispered.

"You're wet." His voice was low and had a teasing edge to it. Looking up at him Tenten replied "So are you." Sasuke just smiled.

"I hate you." She said in a quiet voice. The smile left from Sasuke's face and he placed a hand on the side of her face.

"I know." Then leaning down he captured her lips once again. Tenten quickly returned the pressure, their hearts pounding against their chests. The hand that had once been upon Tenten's face had slid down her body until it reached her waist. Then wrapping it around her body, Sasuke pulled her against his wet body. Shocked by the sudden movement Tenten gasped and Sasuke took the opportunity to deepen this kiss. He quickly slid his tongue into her mouth exploring every part of it but Tenten wouldn't let him have his way so easily. Reaching up she once again entangled her hands into his soaking black hair holding his face to hers. They stayed like this for a few moments before pulling away to catch their breath. Sasuke placed his forehead on hers looking her straight in the eyes but all they could see was longing for what couldn't be.

Tenten's hands, still entangled in his hair, began to slide down to his face, then leaning up; she lightly kissed the man in front of her and brushing a strand of hair away she said. "I better go." Sasuke just looked at her then slowly he unwrapped his arm from around her. Tenten slipped away from him and started to walk off in the direction of the street. Suddenly stopping she turned around and she asked. "You're still dating that Sakura girl right?" Sasuke just stared at her before replying.

"Yea, almost six months. Why?"

"Just curious." she said, starting to turn around again but stopped. "And you know they offered me eight million dollars just to kill you." Then looking up, letting the rain fall against her face she continued. "But it looks like I'm still not going to be paid…..Damn."

Not daring to look back at Sasuke Tenten completely turned around the rest of the way and walked towards the street disappearing into the crowds. Deciding that it was best not to stay, Sasuke walked off in the opposite direction. And with a smirk on his face Sasuke whispered to himself.

"Yeah, love you too."

* * *

Hey this is whitephoenix18. I hope you enjoyed my first try at this so don't go all crazy on me and criticize me to death but a review on your thoughts of this one shot would be GREAT.

I have had this idea in my head for a long time so to finally put it on paper and get it up is an Amazing Accomplishment for me (wow that either sounds really snobbish or makes it seem like I have a really low self-esteem). So review and if you liked it look up my other story, Awaken My God, that I am working on with my sister morningnight.


End file.
